Starry Night
by Awesomegirl863
Summary: Takes place 10 years after the Sandlot movie


Timmy and Charlie entered Timmy's apartment, laughing as they did so.

"Thank you for tonight," Charlie smiled as she slightly pulled the zipper down on her jacket.

"No problem," Timmy shook his head, closing the door behind him and tossing his own jacket onto the sofa. "Anything for your birthday."

"Slash our anniversary," she added. He just chuckled and kissed her softly on her pink lips.

"Slash our anniversary," he repeated her words with a smile.

It was Charlie's 22nd birthday, as well as their one-year anniversary. Timmy took her out for dinner at Oishii, a trendy and upscale California restaurant in Hollywood Square. Charlie decided not to have an extravagant celebrity birthday party like she did last year; she wanted something simple and intimate with him, she told him.

The two moved into his bedroom. Charlie sat down on his futon, while Timmy stood in front of his mirror and loosened his tie a bit and unbuttoned his cuff links.

"You dress too formal," Charlie smiled at him as she took off her high heels she bought from her hometown (Asia).

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at her through the mirror. "Well, you dress too little."

"You don't like it?" She tilted her head to the side. She was wearing a champagne tube top that exposed her entire belly and a matching skirt that went a little past her mid-thigh. Her blonde hair was held up in a tan hairclip with tresses of hair running down both sides of her face.

He just laughed; he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the way she looked.

"I have an excuse, I'm twenty-two," she smirked cheekily.

"And I don't?" He crossed his arms.

"You're twenty-two as well," she shrugged. "You should loosen up a bit."

The Mini Mall owner said nothing. He just looked down at his dress shirt and undid the top two buttons. "How's that?"

The Asian singer/model scoffed softly at him, and he just smiled. He took a seat down next to her, cuddling next to each other. He arranged her so that she was between his legs, his arms encircled around her waist and his chin on her right shoulder.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"Of course I did," she tilted her head to the side, leaning against his left temple.

"You tired?"

"Sort of," she replied. Upon his question, a small yawn escaped her lips, to which Timmy chuckled softly at.

"I love you," he leaned into her neck and nuzzled her, grazing his lips against her supple skin.

"I love you too," she shifted in place to turn around and face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so.

"Timmy…"

"Yeah?" He pressed his forehead against hers and stared deeply into her indigo orbs.

She pecked him on the lips gently. "Make me yours."

His breath hitched in his lungs at her request. He scanned her eyes for any uncertainty, for any hesitation, for any second doubts… and found none.

"Charlie…" he breathed almost light-headedly. He wasn't going to lie to himself; he wanted her, just as much as she made it look like she wanted him, if not even more. From the second he met her at the Sandlot ten years ago, he knew there was something special about her, and it wasn't just her almost superhuman singing abilities or her super hot Asian eyes. Timmy has also been in his share of relationships, and despite his age, his sexual experience has never really gone beyond a heated kiss or sleeping in the arms of whoever it was he was seeing at the time; the last thing he wanted was so start something with Charlie, only to have it unfinished because she had second thoughts.

"Are you sure?" He licked his lips softly and cleared his throat after noticing just how dry it became.

Charlie slowly pulled away from him, only to wrap his tie around her wrist and reeled him in like a fish that threatened to escape and caught him in an unexpected kiss.

"Mmph!" He groaned into her lips, slowly losing his control. His hands reached for her shoulders and she pushed her jacket off her torso, exposing her bare arms to the air. After she was relieved of the article of clothing, he wrapped an arm around her waist and laid her down on the futon while propping himself up with his free hand. He slithered his arm from between her back and the mattress and used it to undo his tie, while Charlie clung to his neck, refusing to let his lips go.

After Timmy's tie was undone, Charlie briefly broke the kiss and pulled it off him so fast the silk fabric almost gave him a burn on the back of his neck. But he didn't complain; her blatant eagerness only aroused him even more. He pressed his free hand against the mattress, next to Charlie, as he allowed her to relieve him of his dress shirt, watching her undo the buttons slowly, torturing him by making him wait.

"Oh…" His voice wavered, his chest rising faster as her fingernails sensually flicked the buttons out of their holders.

A slight frown fell on the singer's/model's lips when she caught sight of his white tank top underneath. "You really do wear too much clothing," she looked up at him.

He said nothing. He just wriggled out of his dress shirt and carelessly tossed it aside. He sat up on his knees, legs spread open as he straddled Charlie's hips, and reached for the hem of his tank top and slowly pulled it over his head.

Charlie was almost blinded with desire as she watched her boyfriend undress. It wasn't very rare that Timmy wore something that _didn't_ cover himself up. She thought that it was just because of his work as a businessman, to give himself that official look. Even when he was out of a suit, all he wore were baggy shirts, or at least clothing that didn't even hint that he had a body underneath. His skinned was nicely and evenly tanned, pulled over tight muscle, faintly covered by a layer of blonde hairs. She couldn't help but wonder how he maintained his muscular build with his always packed schedule. But that didn't matter to her then; all that matter was him.

He hovered over her, smirking at her open jaw and staring eyes. He let the tank top that hung idly from his fingers fall to the floor, and he bent down again so that their noses just barely grazed against each other's. Fascinated, she lifted a hand and gently pressed it against the smooth muscle of his stomach. It was taut and well-maintained, and her fingertips dipped into the crevasses between each ab. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he did so, groaning softly as her fingers danced across his torso.

"Oh, Charlie…" his breath hitched again as she took her index finger and thumb and massaged his left nipple gently and his slacks tighten even more.

Charlie's roaming hand slid down his stomach towards the hem of his pants, and undid the brass buckle of his belt, and he watched eagerly as she did so. She unbuttoned his pants, reached for the small zipper and slowly pulled it down.

"Oh God…" His eyes shut closed. His arms almost gave way, and he struggled to maintain propped up above her. Never in a million years did he imagine Charlie to act the way she was acting. She looked so innocent, almost inhibited… She always said that she never really went outside of the gates of the Sandlot growing up, that she never experienced what Greater California had to offer.

He opened an eye to peek down at her. He had to admit that she definitely changed from how she was three years ago. Her music style has changed from her first album, her manner of speech—while much the same for the most part—has still changed nonetheless… Best of all, her outfits left little to the imagination… Her dark blonde locks sprawled across the pillow. Her amber eyes sparkled, reflecting his face back at him in their depths. Her breasts raised with every labored breath.

This wasn't the Charlie he first met…

This was better.

Charlie laid both hands on both sides of his hips and guided his slacks downwards. He helped her along by raising his knees and legs to shake them off, and kicked them off the futon like a dog burying a bone behind him.

Charlie's eyes fell from Timmy's face, down his chest and stomach, to his lower region. He was obviously aroused, there was no denying that. His arousal jetted straight out, creating what she thought was a rather sizable tent… Given Timmy's physical stature, standing at a towering five feet and eleven inches, Charlie thought that he would be well endowed… she just never knew to what degree.

She took both her hands and reached for the elastic waistband of his boxers and slipped her fingers inside, slowly pulling them down. Inch by inch, he was exposed before her. She heard a moan escape from his lips as his underwear pulled his length downwards, and sprang back upwards when the article of clothing reached his lower thighs.

Her eyes widened at his size. Aside from diagrams in her biology books in high school, Charlie has never seen the male sex before. Timmy looked no different… except at a much bigger degree. It stood proudly before her with black hair curled at the base. She looked up to his face, and saw that he didn't look the least bit embarrassed. Not that she was expecting him to be. A guy like Timmy wouldn't be so, she thought.

She curiously reached out to touch him. A loud cry of pleasure escaped his lips, shutting his eyes and grasping at the pillow as he did so. His abdomen tightened and his toes curled in response to her touch. She traced a straight line downwards with her index finger, sensually grazing her fingernail against the length as she did so.

"S-s-stop that," he managed, grabbing her wrist and pushing it away from him.

She looked up at him, giving him a teasing smirk. "Why?"

Timmy slowly opened his eyes, and frowned sexily at her. "Because it's your turn."

With that, he brought his face downwards to lock his lips passionately with hers, bringing a hand to her bare stomach and caress her soft skin delicately. She moaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck again. He moved towards her so that he was kneeling over her again, and took both his hands to the sides of her tube top. Grabbing at the hems, he slowly pulled the clothing upwards. She assisted him by raising her arms, allowing it to slide off her body easier. She laid there, naked from the waist upwards, before him.

Timmy struggled to keep his self control as he reached for her skirt and pushed it down her legs and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder, leaving her only in her virginal, pale pink panties.

Charlie was perfect to him. Her breasts weren't ridiculously large, nor were they particularly small. Her nipples were the perfect shade of pink to compliment her creamy peach skin. Her legs were perfectly toned and absolutely flawless. It was as if God sent Charlie to him for more than to save his then ailing favorite mall.

"Please…" She choked out, her breasts rising and falling with each heavy breath. "Hurry…"

Her voice calling out to him was more than enough to drive him over the edge, feeling the heat in his groin intensify. He reached for her underwear and slowly pulled them down, until she was fully exposed.

"God, Charlie…" He breathed, his eyes scanning her fervently. He reached down to take a breast in his large hand, and she moaned out his name, her breath hitching.

"Timmy!"

He reached down and rolled his tongue sensually over her right nipple before latching his mouth against.

"Oh, more Timmy," she begged breathlessly. "More… Use your teeth."

He was more than happy to oblige. He took his hand and played with her left breast while he took her right nipple between his teeth and flicked the nub relentlessly, up and down, back and forth, with his tongue.

"My Gosh…" She whimpered, reaching for his tousled hair and gripping softly.

Charlie groaned at her playing with his hair. He took his right hand and slid it down her stomach and let his fingertips dance just above her womanhood. She let out a strangled cry, sounding vaguely like his name. He took his index finger and slowly inserted it inside her.

"Timmy!" Her back arched erotically off the futon in response. He withdrew his finger, only to push it back in, deeper this time. He moved his elbow side to side against her legs, signaling her to spread her legs open wider, and she eagerly complied. He slowly inserted his middle finger to join his index, and pumped her slowly at first before speeding up.

Charlie moaned Timmy's name over and over like a prayer to God, pushing herself against him.

"Please!" She cried out. "T-t-take me!"

He abruptly stopped what he was doing upon her request. He let go of her nipple and dragged his tongue upwards, past her chin, until his lips met hers. He kissed her passionately, silencing her labored breaths, before pulling away to stare into her bliss-glazed eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask," he smirked before pecking her lips one more time.

He got up on his knees again and hooked his arms behind her knees, pulling her closer to him. He took his length in his hand, quickly stroking himself at the sight of her, before positioning himself at her entrance, the head of his erection grazing against her.

"I love you," he smiled weakly at her before slowly but surely pushing himself inside her.

Charlie's eyes widened in shock. A cry of pain escaped her lips, but she was immediately silenced by Timmy's kiss until it slowly turned into a small whimper. He pushed in deeper until there was no more room. He stroked her back lovingly, feeling himself harden even more as Zelda's nails dug into his own back.

"Shit, Charlie…" He managed out as he felt her walls tighten around him. He rocked in and out ever so slightly, his control slowly slipping away as he did so.

Eventually, any trace of pain left Charlie; all that was left was a sore feeling, and the feeling of being complete. Quite literally, Timmy filled her, and it was _wonderful_.

Timmy moved down to kiss the crevasse of her neck, sucking on her skin erotically. He heard an elated sigh escape Charlie's lips, feeling her chin rest on her shoulder.

"Faster," she whispered into his ear with need. "Please."

Timmy said nothing. He just slowly withdrew himself, until all that was left inside her was the head of his member, before sliding back inside. He repeated the action at a slow and steady pace, matching the rhythm of their breaths. His hands caressed her side, sliding up and down her figure, groaning out her name in a low and dangerous tone.

"Charlie… Charlie…" He panted over and over, firmly placing his hands on her hips as he moved in and out of her, his pace quickening slightly. He laid her on the bed, supporting himself by pushing his hands into the mattress, and continued to thrust. He watched her hands roam his chest and abdomen, her breasts bounce and shake with each thrust, the sound of hitched, labored breaths and his name emit from her mouth… It blinded Timmy with lust ten times over.

"Y-y-you're so good," Charlie whimpered as he laid a hand on a breast and rubbed the nipple between his thumb and index finger, his thrusts becoming harder, faster, and rougher than before.

Timmy's hand moved downwards towards the outside of her womanhood and played with her, thrusting in and out all the while. This caused her moans to increase in volume ten fold, wrapping her legs around his waist to completely fill herself with him. The action caused him to hit that special spot inside of her, and she let out a note that she became so famous for in the music industry in pleasure.

"Charlie!" His eyes widened in delight and threw his head back, her actions and her cries pushing him over the edge. He gripped the futon again and forcefully pounded her into the mattress, his thrusts reaching wild levels.

They went on for that for what seemed like an eternity. Just when Timmy thought we was going to completely lose it and release himself inside Charlie, he slowed down and stopped moving, taking the time to kiss and stroke her lovingly. Then, when the pleasure subsided, he started up again, building up momentum for the right time, feeling his arousal swell even larger inside her. She could feel it, too. And she enjoyed every second of it.

Charlie panted his name over and over as he rammed himself against her, repeatedly hitting her sweet spot with every thrust.

"I… I can't…" Charlie whimpered into his neck. "I can't hold it, Timmy…"

"It's okay," he kissed her, sucking on her earlobe. "Let it go, baby…"

She blushed at his reply; she's never heard him talk like that before. Nevertheless, it turned her on even more. She could tell he was reaching his limit as well. His relentless, primal movements were more wild and uncontrolled than ever. She could feel his length burn with desire, hotter than wildfire. His moans and grunts were almost deafening, loud enough to give even the Beast a run for its money.

"Timmy!" She cried out in total pleasure, arching her back off the futon to press her front side against his. Her eyes rolled back inside her head as her climax came over her, rushing against his length and running down his inner thighs, dampening the futon below.

Her release prompted his own, the world going white. For a second, he thought he saw the Goddesses themselves as he felt his seed release into her. Her inner walls continued to milk him for all he was worth as he screamed out her name in euphoria so loudly it could wake the dead. He felt some of his essence leak out of her and down their legs, mixing with her essence. With one more thrust, he collapsed on top of Charlie, trying to do so gently so that he didn't crush her.

Timmy was spent. He couldn't give anymore even if his life depended on it. He just lay there, on top of his girl… His Charlie. His breathed heavily in sync with her as she gently pushed him off her, moaning softly at the feeling of his length exiting her. Suddenly, she felt empty.

She tiredly crawled on top of Charlie and wrapped her arms around him, and he responded by pulling her closer to him, kissing her gently on the forehead. She could feel his length press against her, still slightly hard. She watched him stare absent mindedly at the ceiling, still panting for air.

"I love you," Timmy whispered, not looking away from the ceiling. Charlie smiled softly, crawling upwards so that they were at eye level. She kissed him softly and passionately before crawling back down, pressing the side of her face against his chest, the rhythm of his heartbeat slowly lulling her to sleep.

"Happy birthday, Charlie," he lifted his head to face her, and she looked up at him. "And happy anniversary."

"Thank you," she kissed his chest softly, snuggling against him. She went back to listening to his heartbeat.

"…So soothing," Charlie yawned softly.

He looked down again with a raised eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Your heartbeat," she clarified.

"It beats only for you," he smiled, pecking her on the forehead and enveloping her in his warm embrace.

"Mmm…" She nodded. "It's so melodic."

Timmy chuckled softly at that. "What's it sound like?"

Charlie yawned softly and replied before falling into a peaceful sleep,

"A midnight serenade."


End file.
